


Adrenaline

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, basically mc being a badass, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You couldn't stand up for yourself, but it's game over when someone threatens your boyfriend.[Saeran Choi/Reader].





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr. i think someone asked for a meek mc, and... i'm very, very bad at writing meek characters...

“You’re seriously dating this scrawny guy? Listen, honey, if you were to run into any trouble, he’s get squashed in a second. So, dump his ass.”

There was a rage festering in your heart and a guilt that made your gut clench, yet you could do nothing but rub your lips together and wrap your clammy palm around Saeran’s pale knuckles. The flush of pink on them had drained to white, you were worried he would gnaw the inside of his cheeks raw.

He was displaying remarkable composure for being so blatantly insulted and disregarded; the other man barely passed a glance towards you. And yet, from the shadow forming beneath his sunken cheeks and the stiff rotation of his jaw, he wasn’t going to be able to tolerate it much longer.

“Leave him out of this. He hasn’t done anything wrong.” You said, voice quiet yet resolute as you summoned the courage to speak. “Saeran, let’s just go.”

That idea seemed to appeal to him as the fiery glisten in his eyes softened when he looked to you, though the vindictive remnants were slow to fade. All you could think to do was separate yourselves from the situation, to get Saeran somewhere private to blow off the steam.

“Thanks, you’re right. He isn’t worth the stress.” Saeran said with a sigh, weaving his fingers between yours and lifting them to his lips as though to make of show of it. You could feel the shape of his mouth twitch upward at the sight of the other man’s face rushing with red. “Let’s go,  _sweetie_.” 

You sputtered from shock, whereas your uninvited guest rushed forward and cuffed his fist into the from of Saeran’s shirt, drawing a fist back past his shoulder. Perhaps it was your own instincts going into overdrive, or the sheer fear that etched into your boyfriend’s face, but you reacted.

With a thrust of your elbow, you broke his arm away from Saeran and flung your knuckles into his face. You felt the rush of adrenaline make you stagger, fingers aching as bone struck bone, and the other man toppled back into patio table before slumping to the ground holding his face.

“You fucking shit, what did you do to my nose?!”

For a moment you stood there staring, flinging your hand in the air to alleviate the pain but were quickly yanked into a run as you fled the scene with Saeran. By the time he stopped, you were both winded and high on the hormones pumping in your veins. 

“You alright, Saeran? You look so–”

His lips sealed yours fervently, the kiss was sloppy and rough as his hands held the sides of your face. When he pulled back, slowly and reluctantly, you had never seen such a starstruck and loving look in his eyes.


End file.
